Um Romance Musical
by Lulu Potter Malfoy
Summary: Kagome e Inuyasha eram amigos de infância e quando começaram a namorar, ninguém imaginava qual era o objetivo de Inuyasha. Kagome, ao descobrir a verdade por trás de seu namoro, juntamente com sua irmã mais nova, Sango, vai morar com o pai na Itália. Os anos se passaram e Kagome agora estava pronta para mostrar a todos que ela não se prendeu no passado e conseguiu seu final feliz.
1. Início

**Um Romance Musical**

Capítulo 1_

Quando se conheceram aos 8 anos de idade, Kagome Higurashi e Inuyasha Taisho fizeram uma promessa.

"Seremos melhores amigos para sempre, não é?" Perguntou uma pequena Kagome a seu amigo de cabelos prateados.

"Com certeza" confirmou ele sorrindo.

Porém, o destino tinha outros planos para os dois e esta promessa começou a ser esquecida quando Kagome começou a se apaixonar por Inuyasha.

Eles foram crescendo, assim como o amor de Kagome por Inuyasha. Todos que conheciam os Taisho sabiam que eles não eram seres humanos: eles eram yokais e no caso de Inuyasha, um meio-yokai.

Sabiam que eles não foram apenas seres humanos: eles eram yokais e não caso de Inuyasha, um meio-yokai.

Kagome sempre soube disso, como as orelhas de Inuyasha eram ... digamos assim ... um pouco visíveis no topo da cabeça. E nunca se importou como ela adorava brincar com orelhas de Inuyasha, para uma irritação do meio-yokai.

Pouco tempo depois do aniversário de 15 anos de Kagome, eles começaram a namorar e nada estava na sua opinião, mas agora, ela estava errada e nenhum dia seu aniversário de dois anos de namoro acontecer algo que mudaria tudo.

 **OoO**

Como tinha um encontro com seu namorado na noite, Kagome, acompanhou sua irmã mais nova, Sango, passaram uma tarde fazer compras.

Enquanto voltavam para casa, elas resolveram parar em um parque perto de casa e descansar um pouco ao ar livre.

As Duas já disponíveis por algum tempo, quando um casal de mãos passou por elas e ambas como reconheceram. Era seu namorado Inuyasha e sua irmã gêmea mais velha Kikyo.

Com uma boca com uma mão e os seus olhos azuis se encheram de lágrimas. Sem nem se importar com suas compras, a morena correu para a casa.

Sango, no entanto, vendo o que dois com sua irmã favorita, entrou na frente dos dois de braços cruzados e com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Inuyasha e Kikyo um olharam com curiosidade.

"O que aconteceu Sango?" Perguntou Kikyo.

Sango nada disse e apenas encarou Inuyasha friamente. Antes que qualquer um pudesse reagir, um jovem de cabelos castanhos deu uma tapa no rosto de Inuyasha.

Ele olhou para ela chocado, mas para o queijo.

O que você está fazendo com meu namorado Perguntou Kikyo com os punhos cerrados.

Sango respirou fundo e encarou Inuyasha com ódio.

\- Namorado? Sussurrou ela baixinho e Inuyasha empalideceu.

Kikyo cruzou os braços e estreitou os olhos.

"Sim" respondeu ela friamente "Por quê?"

Sango deu como costas para os dois e começou a afastar afastar.

"Acontece querida irmã, que até hoje mais cedo, Inuyasha também foi nome de Kagome" disse ela baixinho.

Kikyo apenas deu os ombros "E daí?" Disse ela indiferente "Eu já sabia"

Sango parou e se virou para uma irmã, chocada. Ela olhou novamente para Inuyasha, que parece um pouco culpado e finalmente entendeu.

"Eu não acredito que ela é assim" sussurrou ela incrédula.

Sango começou a se afastar rapidamente do casal e, de costas para eles, ela disse uma última frase que falará com sua irmã por muito tempo.

"Você está satisfeita Kikyo?" Perguntou ela friamente, juntando suas compras e como de Kagome "Está satisfeito que seu joguinho doente partiu coração de Kagome?".

Ao ouvir estas palavras, Kikyo sentiu como se milhares de fatos atravessassem seu coração ao mesmo tempo.

O que eu fiz? Sussurrou ela horrorizada "Eu sou um monstro".

Inuyasha a abraçou e não disse nada, pois sabia que estava perdido sua melhor amiga e Kikyo perdeu sua irmã gêmea.

Quando Sango chegou em casa, ela correu para o quarto que dividia com Kagome. Assim que entrou, ela viu Kagome arrumando como malas e sem uma única palavra, começou a arrumar como suas e em uma hora já tudo pronto.

Elas tomaram um banho rápido e arrumaram: Um vestir uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca com sapatilhas pretas e vestir uma calça legging preta, uma blusa azul marinho e sapatilhas brancas.

Depois disto, pegaram o dinheiro que guardaram para visitar seu pai no Natal e enquanto Sango descia como o malas, Kagome chamou um táxi que não demorou uma chegada.

O motorista do táxi como avaliar por uma bagagem sem porta-malas e logo partiram para o Aeroporto Internacional de Tóquio.

Assim como chegaram ao aeroporto, um Kagome compreende duas passagens para Roma e as duas foram enviadas para um banco, enquanto esperavam o seu voo, e deixaram apenas um bilhete para o Kikyo.

 **OoO**

" _Kikyo ... Seu último joguinho foi uma gota de água. Nós resolvemos vir morar com um vovô Bianca por um tempo Agora ele é todo seu._ **"**

 **Ass:** _Kagome e Sango_

Kikyo olhou para o bilhete nenhum estado de choque.

Desde que sua mãe saiu em uma viagem de negócios algumas semanas antes e era era responsável, como era mais velha, Kikyo sabia que estava em apuros.

Ela não podia acreditar que como irmãs sairiam assim, sem mais nem menos, mas depois que ela fez, Kikyo não estava muito surpresa. Ela assim como esperava que fosse reencontra suas irmãs algum dia.

 **OoO**

No tempo que ficaram esperando, Kagome ligou para seu pai, avisando que estava indo, junto com Sango, morar com ele e sua família.

Elas logo embarcaram e depois de um longo voo, Kagome e Sango localizam seu pai e sua esposa no Aeroporto Internacional de Roma, mas não são vistos para ver que eles foram acompanhados por duas garotinhas.

Ao contrário do que Kikyo pensava, elas iriam ficar na casa de seu pai, de sua mãe e suas pequenas meias-irmãs.

Kagome se aproximou, sendo seguida por Sango e sorriu para sua madrasta.

"Há quanto tempo Alexis" cumprimentou a morena com um sorriso caloroso, abraçando-a.

Alexis, que tinha cabelos negros que se depararam com o meio das costas, como pontas cacheadas e lindos olhos verdes, sorriu de volta e também um abraço fortemente.

"Senti tanto sua falta querida" respondeu Alexis beijando-a na testa "E de você também Sango" completou ela sorrindo para um jovem de cabelos castanhos.

Como duas menininhas, com cabelos negros pouco abaixo dos ombros e olhos azuis sorriram corretamente para Kagome ea outra para Sango.

Kagome pegou a pequena não colo e deu um beijo molhado na bochecha dela.

Disse uma morena sorrindo.

A menina sorriu alegremente "Eu já tenho 7 anos" afirmou ela.

"Eu também" disse uma outra, não colo de Sango, que se chamava Júlia.

Sango e Kagome colocaram como gêmeas no chão e Kagome sorriu.

Anna usava um vestido branco, cheio de flores pequenas vermelhas e um par de sapatilhas vermelhas, enquanto que um vestido azul claro com várias estrelas brancas.

Os adultos observavam como meninas com um sorriso.

Felipe, o pai das meninas, que tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, puxou Alexis para mais perto e chamou como meninas.

"Vamos meninas" disse ele com um sorriso carinhoso.

Os pais de Kikyo, Kagome e Sango se divorciaram quando Kikyo e Kagome tinham 5 anos e Sango tinha 4.

Com o divórcio, uma guarda de Kikyo ficou com sua mãe, Ruka e de Kagome e Sango ficou com seu pai.

Como duas viram como seu pai é apaixonou novamente e casou com Alexis Leblanc, uma modelo francesa.

Porém, dois anos depois, Ruka conseguiu uma guarda das meninas e Kagome e Sango foram obrigados a morar com a sua mãe e irmã.

Agora, 9 anos depois, Kagome e Sango voltam para onde sempre foi sua casa e de lá não sairiam tão cedo.


	2. Fim

Capítulo 2_

Cinco anos se passaram e Kagome achava que nada poderia estar melhor.

Ela estava começando o 3º semestre da faculdade. Estava cursando Música na Faculdade de Juilliard e faltavam apenas dois semestres para se formar.

Alexis era tudo o que ela e Sango podiam querer em uma mãe, sendo que era mais maternal do que sua mãe biológica, enquanto que Júlia e Anna agiam mais como irmãs do que Kikyo.

Depois das férias de verão, que passou com a família, Kagome, agora com 20 anos, se dirigia para o Aeroporto Internacional de, que era o mais próximo de onde morava, em Toscana.

A morena deu um beijo na bochecha do pai que lhe deu um forte abraço, antes de embarcar no avião que a levaria para Juilliard.

Ao procurar seu lugar no avião, Kagome se surpreendeu ao ver quem seria seu companheiro de vôo.

O homem de cabelos prateados e olhos dourados poderia ser facilmente confundido com Inuyasha, porém a falta das orelhas no topo da cabeça, denunciava quem realmente era.

"Sesshy?" pergunta ela surpresa.

Ele se vira abruptamente e a olha surpreso.

"Kagome" diz ele sorrindo suavemente.

Os dois logo começaram a conversar e se tornaram os melhores amigos que eram antes dela ter ido embora. Ela se surpreendeu ao saber que ele também freqüentava Juilliard.

 **OoO**

Kagome se formou aos 21 anos e se tornou uma cantora de muito sucesso, porém, como não queria ser reconhecida, ela adotou o nome de Stella Bellucci, além de sempre usar um par de óculos escuros como Stella.

Alguns meses depois que se reencontraram, Kagome percebeu que nutria sentimentos fortes por Sesshoumaru, mas não disse nada a ele por medo de rejeição.

Ela se surpreendeu quando ele a beijou em seu aniversário de 21 anos e a pediu em namoro. Quando se formaram, Sesshoumaru pediu Kagome em casamento e ela aceitou no mesmo instante alegremente.

 **OoO**

Quatro anos se passaram e Kagome e Sesshoumaru já estavam casados há dois anos. Sango tinha começado a namorar com Miroku, o melhor amigo de Sesshoumaru alguns anos antes e ficaram noivos no mesmo ano em que Kagome e Sesshoumaru se casaram.

Neste dia especifico, Kagome e Sesshoumaru tinham uma bela surpresa para dar aos outros.

Eles saíram do hospital e se trocaram para visitarem Felipe, Alexis, Ana, Júlia e Sango.

Ao passar pela sala, Kagome notou um convite em cima da mesa, mas como estava ansiosa para dar a notícia, ela o colocou na bolsa e saiu, se encontrando com Sesshoumaru na porta e indo juntos para a casa de seu pai, como eram vizinhos.

Eles caminharam rapidamente até a porta e assim que entraram, perceberam o clima tenso.

"O que aconteceu?" perguntou Kagome deixando a bolsa em cima da mesa.

Alexis indicou o convite na mesa.

"Este é o convite de casamento de Kikyo Higurashi e Inuyasha Taisho" respondeu ela com um sorriso tenso.

Kagome apenas sorriu e enrolou os braços na cintura de Sesshoumaru.

"Bom para eles" disse ela suavemente.

O clima na sala suavizou imediatamente.

"Agora que isso está resolvido" disse Sango sorrindo "Vocês queriam nos contar algo?".

Kagome e Sesshoumaru olharam um para o outro sorrindo antes que as mãos de Kagome desceram automaticamente para sua barriga ainda lisa e todas as mulheres sorriram animadas.

Felipe olhou para as meninas e depois para Sesshoumaru.

"Ela está grávida não é?" suspirou ele com um pequeno sorriso.

Sesshoumaru apenas sorriu e assentiu.

Felipe puxou Kagome para um abraço apertado.

"Parabéns" sussurrou ele baixinho.

Kagome sorriu suavemente e o abraçou de volta.

 **OoO**

Os dias foram se passando e logo faltavam apenas uma semana para o casamento.

Kagome e sua família organizaram tudo e embarcaram em um vôo para Tóquio, dois dias antes do casamento e ficaram hospedados em um hotel de luxo, localizado próximo da igreja que seria feita a cerimônia.

A celebração foi muito bonita e quando terminou, todos os convidados foram para o salão onde seria realizada a festa.

A festa já acontecia há algum tempo e Kikyo estava um pouco triste que suas irmãs não apareceram. Ela nunca tinha sido muito próxima do pai, por isso ela entenderia se ele não aparecesse.

Quando a porta do salão se abriu novamente, Kikyo ficou surpresa ao ver Sango, que vestia um vestido verde no estilo tomara-que-caia, entrar acompanhada de um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos violeta, sendo seguidos por seu pai, que era acompanhado por uma mulher de cabelos negros e olhos verdes, que vestia um vestido vinho e duas jovens, vestidas com vestidos, azul e dourado, respectivamente.

Kikyo viu Sango caminhar até o DJ, conversar por alguns minutos e em seguida uma música muito bem conhecida por todos começou a tocar.

 _You know the bed feels warmer_

 _Sleeping here alone_

 _You know I dream in color_

 _And do the things I want_

 _ **(Você sabe, a cama parece mais quente**_

 _ **Quando durmo aqui sozinha**_

 _ **Você sabe, eu sonho em cores**_

 _ **E faço as coisas que eu quero)**_

Todos olharam de um lado a outro, procurando a fonte da voz.

 _You think you got the best of me_

 _You think you had the last laugh_

 _Bet you think that everything good is gone_

 _ **(Você acha que tem o melhor de mim**_

 _ **Acha que foi o último a rir**_

 _ **Aposto que você pensa que tudo que é bom se foi)**_

Uma mulher de cabelos negros, usando um vestido tomara-que-caia branco na altura dos joelhos, sapatilhas prateadas e um par de óculos escuros entrou e caminhou calmamente em direção ao palco.

 _Think you left me broken down_

 _Think that I'd come running back_

 _Baby, you don't know me_

 _'Cause you're dead wrong_

 _ **(Pensa que você me deixou quebrada**_

 _ **Achou que eu voltaria correndo**_

 _ **Querido, você não me conhece**_

 _ **Porque você está completamente enganado)**_

Ela subiu no palco e tirou os óculos de costas, antes de pular e se virar para a platéia balançando a cabeça com a música.

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

 _Stand a little taller_

 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you a fighter_

 _Footsteps even lighter_

 _Doesn't mean I'm over, 'cause you're gone_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

 _Just me, myself and I_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

 _Stand a little taller_

 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

 _ **(O que não te mata, te deixa mais forte**_

 _ **Erga-se mais alto**_

 _ **Não significa que estou solitária quando estou sozinha**_

 _ **O que não te mata te faz um lutador**_

 _ **Deixa os passos mais leves**_

 _ **Não significa que estou acabada, porque você foi embora**_

 _ **O que não te mata, te deixa mais forte, mais forte**_

 _ **Só eu, eu mesma e a mim**_

 _ **O que não te mata, te deixa mais forte**_

 _ **Erga-se mais alto**_

 _ **Não significa que estou solitária quando estou sozinha)**_

Kagome sorriu e começou a andar no palco, olhando para todos.

 _You heard that I was starting over with someone new_

 _They told you I was moving on, and over you_

 _You didn't think that I'd come back_

 _I'd come back swinging_

 _You try to break me, but you'll see_

 _ **(Você ouviu falar que eu estava recomeçando com alguém novo**_

 _ **Te contaram que eu estava seguindo em frente e acabado com você**_

 _ **Você não achava que eu voltaria**_

 _ **Que eu voltaria com tudo**_

 _ **Você tenta me quebrar, mas você vai ver)**_

Ela começou a pular no lugar.

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

 _Stand a little taller_

 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you a fighter_

 _Footsteps even lighter_

 _Doesn't mean I'm over, 'cause you're gone_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

 _Just me, myself and I_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

 _Stand a little taller_

 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

 _ **(O que não te mata, te deixa mais forte**_

 _ **Erga-se mais alto**_

 _ **Não significa que estou solitária quando estou sozinha**_

 _ **O que não te mata te faz um lutador**_

 _ **Deixa os passos mais leves**_

 _ **Não significa que estou acabada, porque você foi embora**_

 _ **O que não te mata, te deixa mais forte, mais forte**_

 _ **Só eu, eu mesma e a mim**_

 _ **O que não te mata, te deixa mais forte**_

 _ **Erga-se mais alto**_

 _ **Não significa que estou só quando estou sozinha**_

 _ **O que não te mata, te deixa mais forte, mais forte**_

 _ **Só eu, eu mesma e a mim**_

 _ **O que não te mata, te deixa mais forte**_

 _ **Erga-se mais alto**_

 _ **Não significa que estou só quando estou sozinha)**_

Ela olhou diretamente para Inuyasha e Kikyo.

 _Thanks to you I got a new thing started_

 _Thanks to you I'm not the broken hearted_

 _Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me_

 _You know, in the end, the day you left_

 _Was just my beginning_

 _In the end_

 _ **(Graças a você, eu comecei algo novo**_

 _ **Graças a você, eu não tenho um coração partido**_

 _ **Graças a você, eu finalmente estou pensando em mim**_

 _ **Sabe, no fim das contas, o dia que você me deixou**_

 _ **Foi apenas o começo**_

 _ **No final)**_

Kagome colocou a mão esquerda sobre o coração e cantou mais alto.

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

 _Stand a little taller_

 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you a fighter_

 _Footsteps even lighter_

 _Doesn't mean I'm over, 'cause you're gone_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

 _Just me, myself and I_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

 _Stand a little taller_

 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

 _ **(O que não te mata, te deixa mais forte**_

 _ **Erga-se mais alto**_

 _ **Não significa que estou solitária quando estou sozinha**_

 _ **O que não te mata te faz um lutador**_

 _ **Deixa os passos mais leves**_

 _ **Não significa que estou acabada, porque você foi embora**_

 _ **O que não te mata, te deixa mais forte, mais forte**_

 _ **Só eu, eu mesma e a mim**_

 _ **O que não te mata, te deixa mais forte**_

 _ **Erga-se mais alto**_

 _ **Não significa que estou só quando estou sozinha)**_

Todos os convidados gritavam o nome dela.

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

 _Just me, myself and I_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

 _Stand a little taller_

 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

 _When I'm alone_

 _ **(O que não te mata, te deixa mais forte, mais forte**_

 _ **Só eu, eu mesma e a mim**_

 _ **O que não te mata, te deixa mais forte**_

 _ **Erga-se mais alto**_

 _ **Não significa que estou só quando estou sozinha**_

 _ **Quando eu estou sozinha)**_

Kagome se curvou e sorriu para todos.

"Sei que muito devem estar surpresos, na minha vida profissional sou conhecida como Stella Bellucci, mas na vida real meu nome é Kagome Higurashi Taisho" confessou ela.

Inuyasha parecia ter levado um soco no estomago ao ouvir isso e Kikyo sentiu seu coração ser apunhalado.

"A música que vou cantar agora, é uma verdadeira história de amor" disse Kagome sorrindo para todos.

Logo, outra música começou a tocar.

 _We were both young when I first saw you_

 _I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

 _I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air_

 _See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns_

 _See you make your way through the crowd_

 _And say "hello", little did I know_

 _That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

 _And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet"_

 _And I was crying on the staircase_

 _Begging you please don't go_

 _ **(Nós éramos jovens quando te vi pela primeira vez**_

 _ **Fecho meus olhos e o flashback começa**_

 _ **Eu estou ali de pé, em uma varanda ao ar de verão**_

 _ **Vejo as luzes, vejo a festa, os vestidos de gala**_

 _ **Veja você faz seu caminho na multidão**_

 _ **E dizer " olá ", mal sabia eu**_

 _ **Porque você era Romeu, você estava jogando perdas**_

 _ **E meu pai disse: " Fique longe de Julieta"**_

 _ **Mas você era tudo para mim**_

 _ **Eu estava implorando por favor não vá)**_

Kagome olhou disfarçadamente para Sesshoumaru.

 _And I said_

 _Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_

 _I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

 _You'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess_

 _It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

 _ **(E eu disse**_

 _ **Romeu me leve a um lugar onde possamos ficar sozinhos**_

 _ **Eu estarei esperando, tudo lá é deixado para fazer, é executado**_

 _ **Você será o príncipe, eu serei a princesa**_

 _ **É uma história de amor baby, apenas diz sim)**_

Ela se sentou na borda do palco.

 _So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

 _We keep quiet, cause we're dead if they knew_

 _So close your eyes_

 _Escape this town for a little while_

 _Oh, oh_

 _Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

 _And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet"_

 _But you were everything to me_

 _I was begging you please don't go_

 _ **(Então eu escapei pro jardim para ver você**_

 _ **Nós ficamos quietos, pois nos matariam se soubessem**_

 _ **Então feche seus olhos**_

 _ **Fuja dessa cidade por um pouco de tempo**_

 _ **Oh, oh**_

 _ **Porque você era Romeu , eu era uma letra escarlate**_

 _ **E meu pai disse: " Fique longe de Julieta"**_

 _ **Mas você era tudo para mim**_

 _ **Eu estava implorando por favor não vá)**_

Kagome se levantou e começou a caminhar lentamente em direção a sua família.

 _And I said_

 _Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_

 _I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

 _You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

 _It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

 _Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel_

 _This love is difficult, but it's re-eal_

 _Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

 _It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

 _ **(E eu disse:**_

 _ **Romeu, me leve a algum lugar onde possamos ficar sozinhos**_

 _ **Eu estarei esperando, tudo lá é deixado para fazer**_

 _ **Você será o príncipe e eu serei a princesa**_

 _ **É uma história de amor, baby , apenas diz sim**_

 _ **Romeu, salve-me, eles estão tentando me dizer como sinto**_

 _ **Esse amor é difícil, mas é real**_

 _ **Não tenha medo, nós vamos fazer isso de sair dessa bagunça**_

 _ **É uma história de amor, baby, apenas diz sim)**_

Sesshoumaru se levantou e começou a caminhar em direção de Kagome, com um microfone na mão.

 _I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around_

 _My faith in you was fading when I met you on the outskirts of town_

 _And I said_

 _Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone_

 _I keep waiting for you, but you never come_

 _Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_

 _He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

 _ **(Eu cansei de espera, querendo saber se algum dia você voltaria**_

 _ **Minha fé em você estava fraquejando quando te conheci na periferia da cidade**_

 _ **E eu disse**_

 _ **Romeu, salva-me, tenho me sentido tão sozinha**_

 _ **Eu continuo esperando por você, mas você nunca vem**_

 _ **Isso está na minha cabeça?**_ _ **Não sei o que pensar**_

 _ **Ele se ajoelhou puxou um anel e disse...)**_

Ele parou alguns centímetros longe dela e cantou.

 _Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone_

 _I love you, and that's all I really know_

 _I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

 _It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

 _ **(Case-se comigo Julieta, você nunca ficará sozinha**_

 _ **Eu amo você, e isso é tudo o que realmente sei**_

 _ **Eu falei com seu pai, vá pegar o vestido branco**_

 _ **É uma história de amor, baby, apenas diz sim)**_

Os dois entrelaçaram as mãos e cantaram juntos, olhando nos olhos um do outro.

 _Oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

 _ **(Oh oh oh**_

 _ **Oh oh oh**_

 _ **Porque nós éramos ambos jovens quando te vi pela primeira vez)**_

Todos ali presentes começaram a bater palmas e Sesshoumaru puxou sua esposa suavemente pela cintura, a beijando suavemente nos lábios.

Assim que se separaram, Izayoi, a mãe de Sesshoumaru puxou Kagome para um abraço apertado.

"Você está tão bonita" sussurrou ela no ouvido da morena.

Kagome apenas sorriu e a abraçou de volta.

Touga, seu sogro sorriu calorosamente para ela e seus olhos tinham um brilho animado.

"Vocês não brincam em serviço não é?" perguntou ele maliciosamente.

Kagome sorriu, corando fortemente.

"O que posso dizer... Sesshoumaru é muito persistente" disse ela com atrevimento.

Sesshoumaru apenas sorriu e a abraçou por trás, descansando o queixo no ombro dela.

Izayoi olhou para os três, confusa por um momento antes que a ficha caiu.

"Você está grávida" afirmou ela sorrindo.

Kagome assentiu sorrindo "Estou com dois meses de gravidez e daqui a sete meses vocês serão avós" contou ela para seus sogros.

Inuyasha e Kikyo, que se aproximavam, congelaram com essas palavras e olharam para Kagome, que era abraçada por Sesshoumaru e tinha as mãos descansando em sua barriga.

Izayoi percebeu sua aproximação e se virou para cumprimentá-los, e enquanto isso, Kagome e Sesshoumaru deram uma desculpa para se afastarem e se juntarem a Felipe, Alexis e as gêmeas.

Assim que estava bem próxima, Kagome foi agredida por dois corpos e ela sorriu, abraçando as gêmeas fortemente. Sango logo se juntou ao abraço.

Kikyo observava aquela cena de longe, com inveja.

Ruka observava de longe Kagome abraçar a madrasta e sorrir para ela. Não entendia como conseguiu afastar suas filhas mais novas tanto.

Kagome e Sango não falaram diretamente com Kikyo ou Inuyasha aquela noite e os dois sabiam que podiam nunca recuperar a confiança das duas.

 **OoO**

Alguns meses passaram e Kagome e Sesshoumaru tiveram uma surpresa no check-up de seis meses: Eles estariam tendo gêmeos, e isso não surpreendeu muito nenhum dos dois.

Os meses restantes passaram tranquilamente e logo chegou o dia previsto para os gêmeos Higurashi-Taisho nascerem.

Kagome estava sentada na sala, assistindo um filme com Sesshoumaru, quando de repente ela sentiu uma forte dor na barriga.

O grito chamou a atenção de Sesshoumaru que correu para seu lado preocupado.

"O que aconteceu querida?" perguntou ele, ajoelhando do lado de Kagome.

Ela ofegou de dor "Acho que minha bolsa estourou"

Sesshoumaru se levantou num pulo e correu para pegar a bolsa que Kagome havia arrumado mais cedo naquele dia.

Rapidamente ele ajudou Kagome a entrar no carro e se dirigiram para o hospital.

Chegando lá, Kagome foi levada para a sala de parto e Sesshoumaru ligou para a família, avisando que Kagome entrou em trabalho de parto.

Sango e Miroku foram os primeiros a chegar e ficaram ao lado de Sesshoumaru, dando força para o amigo e cunhado.

"EU NUNCA MAIS VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ ENCOSTAR EM MIM SESSHOUMARU TAISHO" o grito veio através da porta e Sesshoumaru empalideceu.

"Não se preocupe Sesshoumaru" afirmou Alexis, que havia acabado de chegar com Felipe, Anna e Júlia com um pequeno sorriso "É só da boca para fora".

Sesshoumaru suspirou "Eu sei"

Duas horas se passaram e um choro de criança foi ouvido, logo sendo seguido de outro.

Toda a família sorriu alegremente e Sesshoumaru tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

"Eu sou pai" sussurrou ele baixinho "Eu sou pai"

Logo, o médico saiu e disse que o pai podia entrar.

Assim que chegou a porta e olhou para dentro, o coração de Sesshoumaru se aqueceu ao ver a cena na frente dele.

Kagome se encontrava sentado, apoiada por travesseiros nas costas e tinha dois embrulhos: um rosa e um azul.

Ao vê-lo, Kagome sorriu suavemente.

"Venha conhecer nossos filhos Sesshy" sussurrou ela baixinho.

Sesshoumaru se aproximou rapidamente e se sentou com cuidado ao lado dela na cama.

Ele olhou para os bebês e sorriu carinhosamente.

"Como vamos chamá-los?" perguntou ele baixinho.

Kagome olhou para sua filha e disse "O nome da nossa princesinha será Yuki"

Sesshoumaru apenas assentiu. O nome combinava perfeitamente com sua filhinha. Os cabelos prateados do seu pai e os olhos azuis de sua mãe a faziam tão bonita quanto a neve.

"E o nome do nosso pequeno príncipe será Tadashi" sussurrou Sesshoumaru olhando para seu filho, que a contrário da irmã, herdou os cabelos negros da mãe e os olhos dourados de seu pai.

Kagome olhou para Sesshoumaru carinhosamente.

"Já disse que te amo?" perguntou ela carinhosamente.

"Já" respondeu ele sorrindo ligeiramente "Porém não me importo que diga de novo"

Kagome sorriu e o beijou nos lábios "Eu te amo Sesshoumaru"

Ele sorriu de volta "Eu também te amo"

Os dois se assustaram um pouco com um flash. Eles olharam para a porta e não puderam deixar de sorrir ao ver a máquina fotográfica nas mãos de Alexis.

"Conheçam nossa princesa Yuki e nosso príncipe Tadashi" disse Kagome sorrindo para sua família.

Agora sim, tudo estava perfeito, mas poderia ser melhor.

 **OoO**

Quatro meses se passaram e faltava apenas uma semana para o Natal, quando Kagome e Sesshoumaru receberam um convite para passar o feriado na casa de Izayoi e Touga.

Os dois estavam na sala, assistindo um filme abraçados enquanto seus filhos dormiam.

"Você quer ir amor?" perguntou Sesshoumaru baixinho, acariciando os cabelos de Kagome.

Kagome olhou para ele com um sorriso "Claro que sim Sesshy, além do mais, sei que sua mãe está morrendo de vontade de conhecer os netos".

Sesshoumaru riu "Ela me ligou ontem, querendo saber se estaríamos presente na festa de Natal".

Kagome o beijou na bochecha "Sua mãe a melhor sogra que existe, sabia?".

Sesshoumaru a abraçou "Tenho que discordar. Além disso, ela também perguntou se o resto da família também iria".

Kagome riu alegremente "Você acha que todos perderiam a oportunidade de esfregar nossa felicidade na cara de Inuyasha e Kikyo?".

Sesshoumaru sorriu maliciosamente "Claro que não"

Kagome balançou a cabeça divertida. Ela quase tinha pena de Inuyasha e Kikyo... _quase._

No dia seguinte, 19 de Dezembro, um sábado, todos embarcaram para Tóquio, às 6 horas e lá ficariam até o Ano Novo na casa de Touga e Izayoi.

O vôo durou 13 horas e quando o avião pousou no Aeroporto Internacional de Tóquio, às 19 horas do dia 20, onde Kagome e os outros encontraram Touga e Izayoi.

Kagome, com Tadashi no colo, Sesshoumaru, com Yuki no colo e Anna foram no carro de Touga, enquanto que Alexis, Felipe, Júlia, Sango e Miroku foram em um carro alugado.

Chegaram rapidamente ao destino e os gêmeos haviam despertado no caminho. Os bebês olhavam para os avós com curiosidade e sorriram para Touga e Izayoi

Depois de terem se acomodado, Kagome e os outros estavam reunidos na sala da família, quando de repente Inuyasha chega, sendo acompanhado de Kikyo.

Ambos congelaram ao vê-los.

O clima ficou tenso num instante e todos se surpreenderam com dois gritinhos animados.

"Papa" A pequena Yuki tinha acabado de dizer suas primeiras palavras.

Todos olharam para ela chocados e Tadashi, não querendo ficar de fora, olhou para a mãe e disse batendo palmas "Mama".

Kagome e Sesshoumaru sorriram antes de encherem os bebês em seu respectivo colo de beijos.

O clima suavizou e todos se esqueceram da presença de Inuyasha e Kikyo, que rapidamente se dirigiram para o quarto de Inuyasha.

Nos dias seguintes, Inuyasha e Kikyo mal foram vistos, mas mesmo assim, na véspera de Natal, Sango conseguiu embosca-los, juntamente com Sesshoumaru.

Vamos apenas dizer que os dois agradeciam aos deuses que Kagome conseguiu convencer seu pai a não procura-los.

Logo, chegou o Ano Novo e o dia passou tranquilamente.

Todos se reuniram no jardim, faltando 5 minutos para meia noite e depois de uma pequena conversa, se viraram para a frente e começou a contagem regressiva.

"10! 9! 8!"

Todos se deram as mãos.

"7! 6! 5!"

Os casais se abraçaram.

"4!"

Kagome olhou para Sesshoumaru e sorriu.

"3!"

Ele sorriu de volta e a abraçou, tomando cuidado com seus filhos.

"2! 1!"

Sesshoumaru beijou Kagome apaixonadamente nos lábios.

"FELIZ ANO NOVO!"

Os foguetes começaram a soar e os dois se separaram, olhando para a sua família com um sorriso.

A vida de Kagome era perfeita, não por ela ser um cantora rica e famosa, mas sim por ela ter uma linda família, que estaria para sempre com ela.


End file.
